


Penultimatude

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Series: Five Stages of Erisol [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Failed attempt at masturbation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lay in your block mourning the loss of logic and reason for a little while before you realise you’re being a little bit more emo than you’re comfortable with. You stop being emo immediately and get off your ass to go play some games on your computer because being emo sucks ass, in your own considered opinion (you’re sure you know some people who would disagree with you on that point, but it doesn’t really matter because you’re certain you’re right).</p><p>(Does not stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penultimatude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



You lay in your block mourning the loss of logic and reason for a little while before you realise you’re being a little bit more emo than you’re comfortable with. You stop being emo immediately and get off your ass to go play some games on your computer because being emo sucks ass, in your own considered opinion (you’re sure you know some people who would disagree with you on that point, but it doesn’t really matter because you’re certain you’re right).

You screw around on the computer for about two to the seventh minutes, which, incidentally, is two to the first hours plus two to the third minutes. Which is also incidentally also (you can go so many layers deep with these kinds of word thingies) the amount of time your husktop’s battery will last without charging.

So you plug in your husktop and try not to think about ED while you wait for it to boot back up. 

You fail to not think about ED, but it doesn’t matter because it’s all his fault anyway. Also fuck him.

Incidentally (there it is again), you also fail to not think about fucking him. Actually technically you don’t think about fucking him, you think about him fucking you, but same difference (except it’s not, because one of them is substantially hotter (two guesses which (hint, it’s not the one you managed to avoid thinking about), if you get it right on the first try you get a prize), but that’s probably just because he’s got-- nope you are most certainly NOT thinking about his bulges (except you totally are because dammmmmn 1010/1010 (that’s in binary) would _totally_ bang (honestly who wouldn’t) (you totally would) (hell yes), DP all the way) why would anyone get that impression you have no clue why anyone would ever think you were thinking about that because that’s just the most ridiculous idea you’ve ever considered, seriously).

(You think in parentheticals a lot of the time which is kind of ironic considering how often you forget to close them when you program. Also you can make a nook with brackets {(i)}.)

Anyway. You’re thinking about his bulges. Totally. You’re thinking about his bulges and you haven’t even had breakfast yet (hmm you know what you could eat for breakf-- noooooope uh uh not going there (god though they’d be so much fun to suck on)). You don’t blame yourself for thinking about his bulges because there’s two of them and that’s hella cool.

You suddenly notice that your throat is kind of dry and wow you don’t think your underwear was this wet two minutes ago (but you totally know why your throat is dry, it’s because you didn’t drink anything yesterday so now you’re thirsty (thirsty for ERIDAN, OHHHHHHHHH, up top! (you high five yourself because you’re a nerd) get rekt (yeah because you want to get wrecked, by ERIDAN, OHHHHHH!)) and yeah you pretty much only followed that train of thought so your subconscious could own your ass (you’d probably love it if Ampora did it) you can’t even contradict yourself because you’re totally right, about everything). 

Goddammit you did it again. You spend some amount of time with a lot of twos in its prime factorisation imagining bullying your subconscious into agreeing that you really need to stop.

You agree with yourself, because you are pretty much never wrong.

And then you tell your train of thought to get back on the tracks and start chugging away to Sexwithamporatown. Because you feel like it, and you’ve gotta figure out some way to kill all this time.

His jaw is so nice holy shit. And when he talks he does that thing with his double-yous and _god_ , the way his throat moves whenever he swallows is so amazingly great. You... almost question how you have this much mental footage of him, you must have been attracted to him for way before all this happened, and that’s kind of a weird thought, but it does explain why the anonymous troll in all your fantasies had fins.

Speaking of fins. He flutters them sometimes, whenever he’s indignant about some insult and, woah, you just realised _that’s_ the reason you like insulting him so much. You’d like to stroke across them and watch them turn purple with his face and flick your tongue over the base of one, he’d probably squeak at you and then tug on the leash, but not so hard that he pulled you away because you’d bet anything those fins are sensitive as hell. 

Yeah. That’s a nice image, so you keep it alive in your mind as you strip and head into the ablution chamber to masturbate in the cleansing basin because you don’t feel like dealing with buckets after what ended up happening last time.

You lay down in the basin and press play in your mind.

You’d lick all the way to the end of one of the tines and then nip at it, and he’d freak out, because you’ve seen how he reacts when something comes near the sides of his head. He’d-- well maybe he wouldn’t, but he’s going to in your mind because it’s hot-- he’d shove you down on your back and hold you there with a foot on your chest, and keep some tension in the leash so you couldn’t just relax, _shit_ , and he’d, uhh, he’d raise his eyebrow at you in an overt challenge and you’d growl at him but it’d come out like more of a whimper (yeah, that’s good, you squeeze your bulge gently and swallow), and he’d--

Okay, this isn’t working, you shouldn’t have to force it like this. Fuck Ampora. It’s totally his fault that you can’t even masturbate to him right. Goddammit.

It’d probably just be a better idea to go to sleep, since your bulge is already curling up close to you and you get the idea it’d not be the best choice to try and shove something up your nook right now.

This is. Frustrating. You’re restless, and you can’t find the energy to do anything except for sleep. Fuckkkkkkkkk everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ended kind of abruptly but that's mainly cus im super excited to post the next chapter and this one was holding me up. The next installment will probably be the last and contain smut.


End file.
